


Forgotten Dinners and moving on

by dont_hate_me01



Series: Boxed In [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My AU take on the episode <b>Boxed In</b> - How things really ended after the episode came to a close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Dinners and moving on

Tony looked on as Gibbs moved to his desk; it was as if everything happened in slow motion. Abby had just praised Ziva's cooking and Gibbs added his own compliment by stating that it wasn't half bad. It's then when he realized that it wasn't only McGee and Palmer that Ziva had invited to dinner, it was the whole team - excluding him. 

He turned his head as McGee laughed at something and he saw the corners of Gibbs' mouth turning up as he enjoyed the remark. He didn't understand the reference that was being made as it had something to do with the night before. He could hear Abby asking the recipe for one of the dishes Ziva had prepared and he had to get away. 

He got to his feet, managed not to stumble and headed away from the bullpen. He needed the time to clear his head even if it was just for a second or two. He made it to the scuttle bug, took a cool drink of water, counted to twenty, made sure he had his mask on and headed back. The scene that greeted him there nearly took his breath away. They looked like a family - a perfect family. Gibbs was the father with Ziva the responsible and serious eldest daughter. She had just given Gibbs a hug and he heard Gibbs stating that he was glad she did not get hurt. Abby as the youngest sibling was hugging McGee laughing softly at something the geek of their little family said. They all smiled and looked totally relaxed. 

The pain he felt in his chest nearly made him scream out in agony, but he managed to muffle the sound, keeping it locked away as he fisted the shirt over his heart and breathed through his mouth. For a moment he thought about calling out, but that would mean he'd turn the attention on himself and would disturb their perfect moment and he couldn't do that. He waited until the pain faded before moving forward joining them as Abby and McGee moved apart and Ziva grabbed her jacket. It was obvious that she'd forgotten about the offer of making him dinner and he would not call her on it. Abby and McGee left first, Gibbs actually left soon after and as Tony gathered his backpack Ziva picked up her jacket, flung it over her shoulder, waved him goodbye and left without looking back. 

He sagged into his chair, the day's events hitting him hard. Not only did he had to deal with the memories of his childhood room and the way his knuckles burned when he played the wrong keys on the piano, but the fact that the idea of him being part of a team was nothing but an illusion, an apparent fantasy he'd concocted for his own pleasure. The pain in his chest came back with a vengeance and this time round he didn't stifle the groan as the pain travelled through him to the deepest essence of his being. He battled through the pain, nearly sobbing in relief as it finally gave way and he could breathe again. He knew he had to get it checked out, but now was not the time. There was a reason why he only lasted two years at his previous jobs. This time he'd lasted more than that and he had to move on. He was not part of a team - he was definitely not part of the perfect family he had witnessed a few moments ago. With his arm still in the sling he managed to take out his pistol and his backup, placing them in the draw where he kept Gibbs' medals. He took out his badge placed it next to the pistols and then lastly took out his phone; the still modified antenna hanging from the end. He locked it all up, turned to his computer, typed something quickly and sent it off. Lastly he picked up his bag and jacket, looked around the bullpen one last time and then proceeded to the elevator. They were not on call this weekend and by the time they realized that he was not coming in (and he doubted that it would be soon) he'd be long gone. 

This chapter of his life had come to an end. They had everything and he had nothing. 

**The End**


End file.
